


Two Terrans

by Bandearg_Rois



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandearg_Rois/pseuds/Bandearg_Rois
Summary: What if Ego had more than one Terran child? His tastes did, after all, nearly always run to musicians.





	1. All Our Times Have Come

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with the original Tony Stark backstory, where his bio-mom was a singer who made a baby with a Hydra agent and gave him up for adoption, where Howard and Maria adopted him.
> 
> Okay so I really really really wanted to see Tony as a Ravager.
> 
> This is definitely not Infinity War compliant, though it will eventually incorporate GotG Vol. 1 and 2, at least tangentially.

**1988-Missouri**

He watched Grandpa walk away, back toward Mama's body, and he lurched out of his seat, ignoring the shouts of the nurses still in the hallway. Tears blurred his sight, but he didn't care. He hadn't taken her hand. She was gone, and he hadn't taken her hand. He ran outside, still crying, and looked up. Mama was gone but daddy was supposed to come. Come take him home. Still, when the light lifted him, he screamed.

 

**9 Years Earlier-New York**

He stared at the remains of his first real robot, tears sliding down his face. Why did Howard hate him so much? He was trying so hard, but... At least this time it was just the bot. He set the pieces down, went downstairs, and out into the backyard, even though Jarvis would tan his hide for being out of bed this late, let alone outside. He almost didn't notice the light, but he sure noticed the pain.

 

**1988-Galactic Year 99854.23- _Eclector_**

Peter stared up at all the faces (he  _hoped_ they were faces) staring at him, and screamed when something with huge teeth and tentacles growled and snapped at him. He tried to wedge himself further into the crack he'd found and screamed louder when one of them touched him.

There was a loud squealing clicking squeaking noise and things started to move aside, revealing what looked like a teenager from home. 

"Kid. Calm. No. Hurt." It spoke English! Kind of. He clutched his backpack tighter.

"I wanna go home!" The maybe-human winced.

"Can't." He sounded like he was trying to remember words he hadn't said in awhile. Maybe he'd been living in the Amazon? Peter and Mama had watched a movie about how they talked kind of like he'd heard the older boy talk before. One of the aliens growled and clicked and lunged at Peter, making him scream again, when the teenager pulled a  _gun_ and pointing it right at what Peter thought was the thingst face. The alien backed off and the boy waved his gun, clicking and squeaking again, making the others leave.

"Wanna go home," he repeated, not relaxing one bit.

"Wait for chip." The older boy sat down. "Captain and First... Mate. Bring chip."

"I'm not hungry." The boy made a squealing noise, grinning.

"Not food! Chip for talk. Chip help. Just wait."

"I'm Peter."

"Know.  _~Click-Squeak_ ~ told. Me Tony." Peter wriggled back as another maybe-human and a big blue guy thing walked in. Tony grinned wider and said something, making both of the older aliens (or alien and human, who knew?) growl and squeal back, the sound like a more grown-up version of the squeal Tony had let out when Peter talked about not being hungry, before Tony turned back to him.

"Captain and First Mate have chip. For talking. Stay still. Will hurt, but not long. Then understand better. Okay?" Peter nodded hesitantly, letting Tony pull him out of the corner and hold on to him. He jerked when the blue guy grabbed his head, and tried to scream when the maybe-human held up what looked like the tag gun his mama had used at the clothing store before she got sick. 

"Still! Is okay! ~ _Click-Squeak~_ and ~ _growl-click~_ no want hurt. Tony no want hurt." He tried to nod and couldn't help the squeal of pain as the maybe-human stuck the gun into his neck and pulled the trigger. The blue guy let go and Tony started talking to him in that weird language, his tone not quite soothing.

"...Okay, it's okay kiddo. It'll pass, come on. Calm down." He looked up when the pain had gone away enough that he could move, trying to stop crying. "There you are. Hi."

"Your English is better," Peter said quietly, moving a hand up to touch where his neck hurt.

"Don' touch that." He jumped at the rough voice and looked up further, to see the blue guy baring his teeth. "It'll hurt for awhile, but don't touch it or you'll get an infection." Peter looked at Tony, who nodded solemnly.

"Okay. Why can you speak English?"

"We aren't," Tony said. "Not really speaking any whole language. You think it's English because you know English. I'll explain the science later."

"Enough chit-chat. Find the brat a bunk and some vittles. Thing's scrawnier than you were when we picked you up."

"Yeah, yeah, ~ _Click-Squeak~_ , I wondered why you sent me with Cook to get groceries." Peter started to touch his neck again. The chip hadn't translated that one part, was it broken? He tried to repeat the noise, making Tony laugh. "No, like this. The chip doesn't do names. Come on now. The captain and First Mate have better things to do than babysit." 

When he allowed Tony to set him down, ~ _Click-Squeak_ ~ took his backpack from him. "Hey!"

"You get it back when you can understand all the names on this boat." Without another word, the two older aliens walked away, and Tony grabbed his hand.

"Why did he-"

"Because he's ~ _Click-Squeak~_. Come on. We can start work on getting your backpack tomorrow."

"Why not now?" Peter ran to keep up with Tony, tugging at the hold the teen had on his wrist. "I want my stuff back!"

"We're starting tomorrow because tonight, you're telling me about Terra. Are robots big yet?"


	2. Baby Take My Hand

** 1992 - Galactic Year 99854.29 -  _The Eclector_ **

Peter ducked under the wrench that Fixer threw at him, grinning widely. He'd managed to sneak in and steal some of Fixer's cookies, not that they were really cookies, but they were the closest space had. Tony had told him if he managed it, he could go with the next shore team, and see something other than the ship for once. It had been four years (maybe, he'd tried translating galactic years to Terran, but the math didn't quite match up for him. Maybe he should have let Tony keep teaching him) since the Eclector had picked him up after his mom died, and he rarely missed home, but sometimes it would be nice to be in real gravity again.

"Did you get them?" Tony asked, sticking his head out of a duct, dirt and grime caking his hair. Peter held up the little bag and Tony made grabby hands, making him laugh.

"You gotta be clean to eat, remember? Cap's orders." Tony crawled out of the duct and shook debris from his hair, making Peter cough.

"He's gonna beat you, he catches you calling him Cap." Peter staved off his coughing fit and made a face. "You need to figure out the language, kiddo. There's only so much you can do with the translator, especially the ones we have; they're only good for trade and shit. I know you miss your music."

"Captain probably airlocked it already," Peter said petulantly, crossing his arms, yelping when Tony smacked him upside the head and took the cookies from him. "What's that for?"

"If  _~Click-Squeak~_ was gonna airlock it he woulda made you watch. Now. I'm gonna get cleaned up and then we're going to the bridge. Time for lessons." 

"But Tony!"

"No buts! It's been long enough you should know at least the Pidgin. We're gonna work on it til you can figure out at least some names, or you won't last 5 seconds on the shore team, because you'll miss half of what everyone's saying. Now git!"

"But-" Tony pointed imperiously in the direction of the bridge and Peter slunk off, his anger dissipating into snickers as Fixer's yells filtered through the halls. He sped up and arrived just ahead of ~ _growl-click~_ , hiding behind one of the communication stations as Fixer rolled up (thing had more tentacles than an octopus, it was creepy).

"Captain, that  _kid_ stole my cookies!" Captain sat back in his chair, staring up at Fixer.

"Which one? The one who should know better or the one who does everything big brother says?"

"The little one! I told him time and again to stay out of my stash but he keeps breaking in!" Fixer was a pale green, a blush to his species, clearly on his way to a towering rage.

"Relax, ~ _growl-squawk_ ~," Tony said, as he came in, hair suddenly neat and his uniform only mildly dirty. "He got them for me. I only ate one, I wanted to see if he could do it."

"Toni-i, I don't appreciate you taking my things!" Fixer yowled, face turning a darker green by the second.

"Enough!" Captain barked. "It was a test. I've told Tony to give Quill tests, make sure he can handle himself. You only lost one cookie, count yourself lucky. Get back to the engine before we fall outta the sky. Tony! Keep a better leash on the kid, we don't need him getting his self eaten because he can't keep his hands to his self. And you best be learning the language, boy! I don't want you on a shore party til you can understand my name. It's one of them requirement things. You can't be a asset til you make yourself one." Peter stuck his tongue out, still hidden behind the console. "And don't stick that tongue out at me, I'm liable to eat it. Tongue is right tasty, done right." Peter tried not to, but he heard the Captain laugh at the  _'eep'_ he let out.

Tony dragged him out from behind the console and over to the corner where a smaller console was set up, a program Tony wrote waiting to help Peter learn Pidgin. "Get started. I have work to do, you know, other than babysitting you." Peter rolled his eyes but opened the program. Tony had been complaining about babysitting him since the first day.

"This is impossible!" he said a few minutes later. "I can't learn Pidgin this way!"

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, finally interested. Peter pointed at the screen.

"Okay, this is Kree in origin. But it doesn't match with anything. Like where's it supposed to go in a sentence?"

"Oh. I, um, well I was only 9 when they took me, and I never did like doing homework for anything but math. Um.  _~Click-squeak~_ can I teach the pipsqueak Lesser Kree-Lar? And maybe Lower Xandarian? That's most of the Pidgin origin, right?"

"And Arcturian, but I don't got nothin' on how to speak that, jus' learned it. Yeah, go 'head. But anything you buy comes outta his future earnins." Captain seemed sullen, but Peter was excited. Maybe this way he'd actually get something done.

 

~*~

 

Three months later (maybe? Time was still weird, but it had been three months ship time), Peter walked up to the Captain. "Yondu, can I go down with the next shore party?"

"Well lookit that! The kid  _can_ learn!" Yondu said, slapping him on the back just hard enough that it wasn't entirely friendly. "You know what, you find out what planet we're goin to next, you can go."

"Come on! You said if I learned Pidgin, I could go!" Peter was annoyed. Every time he thought he'd done what they wanted, they added something else.

"Well now, is that sass I hear?" Yondu's eyes hardened and Peter shrank back a little, backing into Kraglin, who had come up behind him.

"N-no sir."

"Thought not. First rule of bein' a Ravager, boy. Take every advantage you can get! Knowin' where we're goin' next will help you in the long run. And nobody'll just tell you, so you gotta learn how to find out on your own." Peter scowled. "Don't make that face at me! You's lucky I ain't Tamorin, his species thinks that's a challenge to fight to the death. Now git! I don' wanna see your face til you figure out where it is we's goin'." Peter nodded solemnly and retreated to his little bunk, where he thought about how to go about finding out. Asking Tony was out; the older Terran was a Ravager through and through by now, and wouldn't tell him jack. Finally he went to find Cook, since Cook always knew everything going on on the ship.

By the time he got back to his bunk, it was the middle of the night cycle and nobody who didn't have to be was awake. He hadn't found out the planet yet, but he would. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the ratty napsack sitting in the middle of his bed. Yondu had kept his promise.


End file.
